masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:End of Mass Effect 3?
I know that this is pretty early and all, and that there isn't much to base anything off of, but how do you guys think Mass Effect would end? I believe that since it was said that Anderson stayed on Earth during the invasion at the E3 demo, that he may possibly be the end boss? Much like Saren where he is indoctrinated? Or maybe you would be fighting Harbinger? I'm not sure how that would work though, unless you were given control of the Normandy or something though. 06:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow i hope not! Would be a heart-renching ending. And kind of genius.--Ironreaper 07:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I honestly think that we are going to lose Earth. I think if anything, Anderson will ending up sacrificing himself so that whatever plan of Shepard's can work but hopefully he lives. Just being able to have Anderson as a temporary squad mate is going to rock, Kenny Powers style!!! --Iiams571 03:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Since the final battle is gonna happen on earth there should be a very Very VERY Important reason why it all ends there. I mean I hope the reapers dont just go "The organics took back one of their planets, lets get back at them" "ah yes, 'organics', fleshy mortal creatures allegingly waiting on earth to plot and destroy us. But we have dismissed this claim." There should be something we really wouldnt expect that is on earth (or involves earth) that could end the reapers once and for all. Crimpycracker 08:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) But that is really what has been reported so far. The bulk of the Reapers fleet is moving through space and has reached Earth, where the bulk of there fleet is currently attacking. You may have to fight or deal with scouts or breakoff groups, but the primary goal is reaching Earth in time to save it and defeat the main reaper horde. This would deal a dcisive blow to the Reapers, and while there will be stragglers, the Reaper threat will be technically finished.--Ironreaper 14:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I'm expecting at least one ending where the option is the traditional american option: blow up earth to kill the Reapers. 19:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :If that's the american option, the european option would probably be to just hand earth over to the Reapers and hope they stop.-- 19:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :CHEEK!!!.If anything it should be the Scottish way. User:JediSpectre117 22:33, August 22,2011 (UTC) ::Really? I thought that was the French way?--Ironreaper 07:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Get really drunk and try to hit anything that moves? I kid, of course. Scythev 00:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL!!.NO, you ever watch Braveheart, we tell them to get lost (In a Scottish way, Language policy prevents it) then we do what Shepard says in the trailer we fight or we die, while shouting Ye can take our lives but you'll never take our freedom. User:JediSpectre117 08:03, August 23,2011 (UTC) :::And that is the Irish way, not Scottish. Please people if your oing to make fun of a sterotype get it right at least.--Ironreaper 07:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think youll find thats the old irish way .The new one is to pay them to screw us over then have anyone with a decent education emmigrate to the galactic version of Austrailia 22:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I wonder why the reapers dont have a more effective way of wiping out organic lives other than handpick them one by one as they do. Also, if they knew that earth will be a target, why not have mass accelerators installed on the moon to bombard the reapers upon arrival (so they dont sacrifice dreadnoughts). I know that doing something like this might provoke the council but lets face it, who asks them, they wont act. By the way, the USA had a classified project a couple decades back for orbital bombardment - theyd hang Tungsten rods 6 meters long at a weight of 200-1000kg at low-mid orbit distance (400-1000km) and would drop them on a target when needed. The kinetic energy of this thing would be in the hundreds of TNT equivalent - not quite the accelerators of the mass effect saga, but hey, you have to start somewhere - The program is currently decommissioned as rail guns show increasing potential due to improved solutions in projectile heat absorption. So to me, the entire battle for earth seems irrelevant. Besides, the reapers wouldve attacked simultaneously dozens of settlements in space, thousands of times before (37m years = 37000000, 37000000/50000=3700/5=740, i take the liberty of adding 260 to this number). Youd think if they focus their bulk force it would be all over. Earth will be lost. I just hope ME3 wont be the end of the series. I honestly will cry like a little girl if it will. --41464 19:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) My guess, depending on whether you choose Paragon or Renegade, if you go Paragon, you save the Earth, but if you go Renegade then you just blow up the earth in order to destroy the reapers. Marauder 09 21:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I just hope in the end humans don't end up losing earth and being the dregs of the galaxy. And let's face it, humans might be the number one target, but that doesn't mean that the other races are not targeted. If I recall correctly, Sovereign wanted to summon the Reaper fleet even before humanity entered the galactic stage. It was just unable to do so at that time. This shows that the Reapers have all the other races on the hit list. Maybe the reason Commander Shepard visits the other races' home worlds s because those worlds might also be invaded simultaneously? I think that would mak for a better storyline, than the Reapers targeting humanity alone. --RS Kossery 08:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) In ME1 Sovereign claims that the Mass Relays were constucted by the reapers, and if that is true then maybe defeating the reapers will require the large scale destuction of the mass relay network. If that is the case then defeating the reapers will effecticely isolate the various races. Yes I do know that ships can have their own mass effect core but these are expensive and so limited in numbers. Am I the only one worrying about this possability?--TSwiftFan1346 18:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC)